


Moonlight

by free_pancakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Follow up to No Regrets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_pancakes/pseuds/free_pancakes
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Do you think Hange still bought Levi that meal even after Farlan and Isabel died?
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, Levi/Hanji Zoe, LeviHan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Moonlight

“Hey there, Levi!” Hange smiled brightly and plopped down on the bench next to Levi.

Levi looked up from drinking his tea. He didn’t answer, and glared questioningly at Hange, wondering how she could look so happy after the awful and grueling expedition they had that morning. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” She knocked on his head, and Levi swatted her hand away and muttered, “What’s the big idea, four eyes??” 

“Wow, you actually can speak! I haven’t heard your voice at all for a whole month, not after… well.” Levi looks down, hiding the hurt in his eyes. He hasn’t really spoken to anyone other than Isabel and Farlan since joining the scouts, and since they’ve been gone, Levi hadn’t been in the mood to talk, at all.

“Well anyway, it’s kinda rude to call me by some mean nickname after you haven’t said a word to anyone in weeks! But I’ll let it slide.” She looked at him with a big smile, and Levi had a sudden urge to laugh at her, because he had never seen such a goofy smile before—but he suppressed it. “Basically, I came here to tell you that I’m taking you out to dinner!” 

“No thanks,” Levi said curtly and looked away. To Levi’s surprise, Hange took and held his hand gently. “A promise is a promise, Levi! You came back alive that day, and I said I’d buy you food if you did. I’m not one to break a promise, so we’re going! Come on, it’ll be fun!” 

Levi sighed and reluctantly stood up. As much as he wanted to refuse her again, he was pretty hungry, after all. Hange grabbed her backpack and pulled it over her shoulders. “Okay, ready! Let’s go.” Levi wondered what kind of weirdo would bring a old, worn out backpack to dinner, but he decided not comment on it, and caught up to walk with her. 

They ordered, and Hange carefully grabbed the bags of food. Levi asked, “We aren’t eating here?” 

“Nope! I have a better place in mind!” They walked all the way back to the barracks, Levi on the verge of an awful headache listening to Hange talk on and on about titans. He’d rather not think about titans at all during his free time, but oddly enough, he kind of liked the sound of Hange’s voice. So, he decided to simply keep quiet as she rambled on. She led them into a clearing in the forest right outside barracks, and they sat down on the grass. The moon shined brightly down upon them, illuminating the small pond nearby, and outlined the trees and blades of grass with light. They ate together, and still, Hange managed to ramble on about whatever seemed to pop into her mind. Levi wondered why she brought them here, and why she cared enough to keep an unimportant promise to him, someone she only met a month or 2 ago. And why bother even making friends when they all knew their time was limited as scouts? Levi had lost so many important people in his life already, and felt like it really only brought hurt to get involved in any more relationships.

Levi was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t even realize Hange had rummaged through her backpack, and was setting whatever she pulled out of it up against the one of the trees next to them. When he realized this, he finished his remaining bites of food, and walked over to where she was crouched down. His eyes opened wide and welled up with tears at the sight. “Hange, wha-“

Hange turned around, saw Levi’s face, and smiled shyly. There in front of her, were 2 sketched pictures, one of Farlan, and one of Isabel. A few flowers were arranged around the drawings, and a few sticks of incense burned in front of it.

“Four-eyes… where did— how did you…”

“Well, I had Moblit sketch some pictures of their faces for me, so you should really thank him later!” She looked into his eyes, unphased by the tears rolling down his cheeks, and patted the ground next to her, inviting Levi to sit. He carefully knelt down next to Hange. “But anyway, I know you’re new around here, and I don’t know how accustomed you are to losing the people you love. It’s unfortunately… something we deal with as scouts. For me, I was always angry about it, at least at first. At some point though, I realized that we shouldn’t be sad or angry for too long. I’d rather sit and talk about the friends and comrades that have died, and smile at my memories of them and why they mean so much to me. I’d rather keep their memory alive, like a light forever inside me. Kind of like the gentle light that the moon is shining down on us right now.”

Levi had never thought of it that way. Maybe... he didn’t have to cut his scout comrades out from entering his life. He looked at Hange, as she smiled down at Isabel and Farlan’s pictures. The moonlight shrouded her frame, softly outlining her with a calm glow. In that moment, he also noticed that a sort of light emitted brightly from her presence alone. Levi kind of wanted that light to reside in his heart, too. “Levi, did you want to talk about your favorite memories of your 2 friends here?”

Levi’s scowl broke, and Hange saw hints of a smile on his face. She laughed, threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. When she finally let go, she looked at Levi warmly as he talked about the two, happy to see the normally quiet and angry-looking Levi talk her ear off late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I’ve actually never written a fic before. But this wonderful anon tumblr prompt made me want to try it out. I didn’t plan it out well and it was more stream of consciousness writing, but I hope you liked it! I also wrote with the Leaves from the Vine scene with Iroh on my mind lol. Please feel free to leave feedback :)


End file.
